


No Glove, No Love

by Neyiea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Robbie finds something that he wasn't expecting in Sportacus's sock drawer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was a funny idea and rolled with it. These two are killing me softly, guys, I love writing them so much.  
> Also, I caved into my own desires and made myself a lazytown side blog [here](https://neyieagetslazy.tumblr.com/).

There are just some things in life he isn’t really able to foresee, and thus is unable to prepare for. Such as opening his boyfriend’s sock drawer to dig himself out an extra pair, only to find a veritable stockpile of condoms hidden beneath layers of neatly rolled cotton.

Sure, they’ve been dating for a while and they are university students, so Robbie will admit that he’s fairly certain that sometime soon they’re going to cross into the sort of territory where safe sex becomes a greater concern than it is at the moment, but he really hadn’t been expecting… This.

Is Sportacus expecting that they’re going to be progressing past their usual amount of fooling around soon, or does he just have all of these out of an intense need to be prepared for any circumstance?

He stares at the assorted foil wrappers and, without really meaning to, reaches to pick one up and read it.

This one is, in fact, not a condom; it’s a single use package of personal lubricant.

Why the hell was Sportacus buying single use things, and not an actual bottle?

“Robbie, you’re taking a while. I thought you just wanted some-” Sportacus peers at him, eyes honing in on the item in Robbie’s hand. “-socks. Which that is most assuredly not, by the way.”

Sportacus is as cheerful as usual, and him staying calm helps Robbie relax a little.

The initial alarm has subsided, and all that’s left is curiosity.

“Sportacus, why do you have a stockpile of condoms and lubricant in your sock drawer?” 

“Nursing students.”

“… Nursing students,” Robbie repeats flatly.

“Yeah.” Sportacus moves to stand beside him and plucks the packet out of Robbie’s hand with an amused smile. “For one of their classes they have to do a health promotion thing in the hallway of the main building on campus, and it has to be relevant to the university population.” He drops the packet into the sock drawer, pulls out a pair of socks, and slides the drawer shut. “One of the groups was all about safe sex, so they had a bunch of stuff to hand out to try and entice other students into listening to them.”

“So they gave you this stuff. For free?”

“After telling me all about STIs, yes. It was pretty much time for them to pack up, so they were just trying to get rid of everything.” 

“Well.” Robbie crosses his arms, turns away from the dresser and leans against it.  
“I’m glad you didn’t actually spend money on a bunch of one-time-use packages of personal lubricant.”

Sportacus laughs. “I’m happy about that too.”

“Is there a particular reason why you decided to keep them in such an easily accessible area in your bedroom?” Robbie casually raises one eyebrow. “Are you planning on seducing me sometime in the near future?”

Sportacus laughs again, rocking up on his toes to plant a playful kiss to the corner of Robbie’s mouth.

“Who can say for sure? But it always pays to be prepared.” He winks. “Now put your extra socks on so we can go back to cuddling on the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a nursing student I can 100% guarantee that handing that stuff out is a thing that happens.


End file.
